Queen BeBe Sequel
by dartblade
Summary: This is what I say happened after Queen Bebe. Hope you like it because this is a ONESHOT please read and review


Queen Bebe Sequel

This is what I think happened after this episode. Everyone knows that Kim and Rufus had the super shoes stuck to them well this is what I think happened after the dance enjoy. ONESHOT

-----------------------------------------------------------

After the dance Kim and Rufus go back to Kim's house were they see Ron sitting on the couch but he isn't moving. In fact nothing is moving.

"O man it's still not coming off." Kim said to Rufus.

"Uh-uh not coming of very bad." Rufus replied.

Kim goes up to Ron and puts another note on his shirt then she goes to her room to change.

Ron looks down at his shirt and notices a note. He picks it up and reads it.

_Ron_

_Kim here, I'm going to go change and then come back down in the mean time please call Wade and tell him about my sitch and see if there is anyway to get these shoes off._

_Please and thank you._

_Kim_

_P.S. Rufus says hi._

Ron looks around and then sees the Kimmunicator on the table in front of him. He picks it up and calls Wade.

"Hey Wade." Ron says with a half grin.

"Ron? Um hi, um where is Kim?" Wade asked confused.

"Um ya about that, Um something happened to Kim, she's like moving at hyper speed and so is Rufus."

"I was afraid something like that would happen and.. Wait did you say Rufus?" Wade looked confused.

"Ya I thought you knew? Apparently Rufus took the shoes from the rat in the maze."

"That's were it went, I was wondering what happened to that pair. Anyways back to the problem. What happened to Kim exactly?" Wade asked.

"Well let me think, we were on the helicopter then she just vanished and… O wait here is another note from Kim here look." Ron brings the paper up to the scanner so Wade can read it.

_Wade_

_Kim here in case you were wondering, anyways here is what happened. First I was sitting in the helicopter then all off a sudden Joe started to talk slower and slower. Then before I knew it both Ron and Joe were standing still. I tried to call you but when I did you could not hear me. Anyways I looked outside the helicopter and it was not moving so I left Ron a note and ran on the water to the BeBe's hive. I went to the hive and found that the Bebe's were making more of them and they also captured Bonnie, anyways I basically beet them with Rufus' help but now I can't control the speed anymore. I tried to get to the dance but I kept missing it. So when you get the chance please HURRY UP AND FIND A CURE!_

_Kim_

_P.S. Rufus says hurry he is hungry._

Wade finishes reading the note then starts typing on his computer then says, "Well this is going to be tricky but I think I can figure out a way to get the shoes off by next week or earlier." Wade said

Kim thought, "O man what am I going to do? I have school, cheer practice and clubs how am I going to do any off it when I'm in hyper speed?" she slaps her forehead in annoyance.

"Ok Wade thanks." Ron said then signed off. Ron said allowed, "I guess I will have to get all your homework and tell the squad and your clubs that you won't be around for a while."

"Ron who are you talking to?" Mrs. Possible asks.

"O ya, I for got to tell you Mrs. Dr. P." Ron says a bit scared.

"Tell us what Ronald?" Mr. Possible comes up behind his wife.

"Um ya, see it's like this, Kim is wearing super shoes which make her move at hyper-speed and now she can't control the speed any more."

They both look at Ron confusion on their faces.

"It's true, and write now Wade is working on an antidote so I think you may want to call the school and tell them Kim will be out for a week or so." Ron said.

The Possibles still looked confused but nodded. After saying a good by and getting another note from Kim saying,

_Ron_

_See you tomorrow and Rufus will stay with me hope that is ok? Well good night._

_Kim_

_P.S. Rufus says good night and see you in the morning._

Ron leaves the Possible house and heads home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school Bonnie walks up to Ron and asks, "Where is Kim? Is she skipping school now?" Bonnie snickered.

"Actually for you information Bon-Bon Kim is still stuck in hyper-speed and for all I know she could be standing right beside me so I suggest you don't insult her, you never know you could be in class one minute and in the arctic the next." Ron gave his classic goofy grin then walked away leaving a some what stunned Bonnie in his wake.

Unknown to Bonnie and Ron, Kim was there and decided to have a little fun with Bonnie. So she did a few small pranks on Bonnie all day but she also does some help around the school and the town, helping out where she can.

News reports that many missing this came up found and that stolen items have been returned in the blink of an eye. Everyone is confused and happy to have their things back but they all wonder who did it. Kim just smiles and thinks, "Since no one can see me might as well make this an unknown hero thing this time."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school Ron goes around to all the different clubs that Kim is in and tells them that she will be gone for a few days maybe even a week. And at practice Ron tells the squad that Kim will be gone for a while but Bonnie just snickers and says, "She's probably hiding somewhere because she is embarrassed that I had a better dance plan then she dose."

Ron give Bonnie an evil glare saying, "Ha, think what you want Bon-bon just wait till Kim gets back."

The squad laughs at the way Ron calls Bonnie.

She gives them a glare which silences the group. "Anyways since she's not here right now I guess I will have to lead the squad." But just then a note appears on Tara's uniform.

She picks it off and reads it allowed.

_Tara_

_Please take charge of the squad while I'm gone._

_Please and thank you_

_Kim_

She grins and says, "Well I guess I'm team captain for now." All the girls and Ron laugh at the face Bonnie is making in her disgust.

"That's not fair she cant do that!" Bonnie yelled.

"Ah but she can after all she is the team captain Bon-bon. Now captain Tara what are your orders." Ron says as he stands to attention and solutes her getting laughs from the hole squad accept Bonnie.

At the same time Kim and Rufus are sitting in the bleachers laughing their heads off at the expression on Bonnie's face.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A week later Ron is sitting in Kim's room and Wade is on the computer.

"Ok Ron is Kim ready?" Wade asks

Ron gets a note on his shirt saying,

_YES! LETS GET THIS OVER WITH PLEASE!_

Ron laughs saying, "Yup Wade she's ready just say when."

"Ok guys give me a sec," Wade moves some wires around then says, "Ok, Ron just point the Kimmunicator were Kim is and it should disable the shoes long enough for her to take them off." Ron nods.

He then points it at Kim's bed then sees a beam shot out of it. Then he sees flashes but not of light of Kim. He then sees her bend down and removes the shoes quickly and Rufus does the same. She quickly removes the shoes and throws them on the floor sighing in relief.

She then says, "Finally!" she then falls onto her bed.

Ron just laughs and says, "Welcome back to the world of the slow and steady Kim." This gets a laugh from everyone in the room.

"Well I think it's time to get everything back in order don't you?" Ron nods and the head for the school.

When they get there Kim tells everyone that she's back and takes back the captain status from Tara who gladly returns it. Although Bonnie yells at Kim saying, "I know it was you who played those pranks on me Kim."

"O Bonnie I'm touched but I can't take the credit." Everyone laughs and Bonnie walks away furious.

"Well Kim looks like everything is back to normal." Ron says while putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Yup Ron I guess it is." Kim says while smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there is my FIRST ONESHOT hope you like it.

Please read and review.


End file.
